Just You
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Rencana kencan Naruto dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh kejahilan Naruto yang selalu menjahili Hinata. Namun ditengah kencan mereka munculah seorang wanita yang katanya dulu adalah kekasih Naruto. Bagaimanakah reaiksi Hinata mengetahuinya?/"..she is my mine. And just you, Hinata"/BadSummary/RnR?


**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

Story By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo(s), One Shoot

.

.

.

**Just You**

**.**

**.**

Bisa dilihat dari benda bundar yang bertengger di atas laci samping kasur, jarum panjang pada angka hampir 9 sedangkan pendek pada angka 11. Lima menit lagi, dan sampai kemenit tersebut detak jantungnya tidak terkendali. Gugup melandanya memaksa jari tuk bermain dengan jari yang lain, menghilangkan sedikit kegugupan.

Ini adalah untuk pertama kali baginya keluar dari rumah hanya untuk berkencan. Karena sudah jelas bukan? Si pengajak ini merupakan kekasih pertamanya yang sudah ia sukai sedari umur 5 tahun ketika rumah pemuda itu masih dekat dengan rumahnya. Umur yang bisa dibilang masih sangat dini, mengakibatkan tiap kata yang diutarakannya pada orang lain tentang pemuda itu sekedar cinta monyet. Kini telah terbukti dengan pertahanan perasaannya, bahwa cintanya itu bukan cinta monyet atau cinta anak kecil saja.

Duduk menghadap cermin, sekali lagi memeriksa penampilannya. Baginya ini kurang sempurna, tapi bagi para kaum adam yang mereka katakan adalah; "_Cantik_"

Begitu cantik dan manis, tapi tetap saja tak ada kesempurnaan baginya. Apakah dengan penampilan seperti ini kekasihnya itu akan menyukainya?

Wajah _chuuby_ gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata langsung memerah hanya membayangkan wajah sang kekasih.

"Uuh.. Kau selalu membuatku _blushing_!" Gumamnya menutup wajah seraya menggeleng.

Membayangkan bagaimana kencan pertamanya ini akan berlangsung, akan seperti apa? Menyenangkankah? Atau tiba-tiba nanti kekasihnya akan minta cium?

"Aaa..." Lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Onee-san," Sedang sibuknya ia menjelajahi khayalan suara adiknya-Hanabi memanggil dari luar kamar.

"I-iya?" Mengemaskan barang-barangnya ke tas kecil kemudian ia lampirkan pada pundak, "Sebentar." Sudah bisa ditebak, panggilan adiknya bermaksud sesuatu.

"Naruto-nii sudah datang!" Teriak Hanabi dari luar, benar bukan perkiraan Hinata.

Menenteng sepatu berhak rendah ditangan kanan dan membawa keranjang lumayang besar, ya keranjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk piknik. Ini merupakan permintaan kekasihnya-Namikaze Naruto untuk menyiapkan hal-hal untuk berpiknik. Mungkin Naruto-nya berniat piknik untuk_ FirstDate_ mereka.

"Iya, aku segera kebawah."

Agak kesulitan membawa keranjang berat ditangan kanannya, sedangkan alas kakinya belum terpasang, Hanabi telah pergi mungkin. Gara-gara sibuk dengan khayalannya jadi seperti ini.

"Aduh.."

Kurangnya keseimbangan ketika menuruni tangga terakhir hampir saja Hinata jatuh jika saja tak ada yang memegang tubuh dan keranjang bawaannya.

Menoleh untuk menemukan si penolongnya yang langsung berdampak pada wajah, langsung memerah seketika ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Daijoubu Hinata?,"

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Terdiam sebentar sebelum suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka, "Hinata..."

Menghadap ke arah suara yang berasal dari pria paruh baya berambut indigo panjang, Hyuuga Hiashi. "To-tou-sama." Membungkuk memberi salam diikuti juga oleh pemuda bernama Naruto disampingnya.

"Kalian ingin pergi?"

Menganggukan kepala bersamaan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. "I-iya tou-sama, boleh kan?" Tanya Hinata berharap akan diijinkannya ia pergi.

"Hn," Jawaban singkat dari sang ayah merekahkan senyum senang pada wajah pucat Hinata, "Tapi─" Masih ada apa lagi? "Jangan sampai terlalu sore." Hanya berpesan demikian, Hinata sanggup. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan persyaratan ayahnya.

"Te-terima kasih ayah. Kalau be-begitu aku pe-pergi dulu." Membungkuk lagi melewati sang ayah dengan menggandeng sang kekasih yang sebelumnya telah membungkuk singkat.

"Ne, ja-jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata berdiri disamping mobil Naruto, sedangkan si pemilik mobil sport Ferrari _Enzo_ ini sedang menaruh keranjang piknik dibagasi.

Menutup pintu bagasi putra tunggal Namikaze itu berjalan menuju Hinata, "Piknik." Jawabnya singkat memunculkan pertanyaan dikepala Hinata.

"Ta-tapi tempat piknik di daerah Konoha itu banyak Naruto-kun. Kita ma-mau kemana?" Ucapnya mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Pura-pura berpikir tangan Naruto diletakan di bawah dagunya, "Kau juga nanti tahu sendiri, yang penting tidak aku bawa ke Hotel kan?" Kerlingan mata menggoda Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah blushing mendengarkan perkataannya Naruto melangkah ke bagian supir. Membuka pintu berniat masuk, namun Hinata tak kunjung kembali dari acara blushingnya itu tak bisa dihindarkan untuk ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang baginya lucu.

"Hei mau sampai kapan seperti ini terus? Nanti keburu siang." Ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak bermaksud menyadarkan Hinata, benar juga Hinata langsung tersentak kaget, "Ha-hai, go-go-gomen n-ne Naruto-kun." Masuk duluan kedalam mobil menghindari tangkapan mata sapphier kekasihnya.

Menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum Naruto masuk ke mobilnya untuk dijalankan menuju tempat tujuan yang sedari malam ia pikirkan. Ia akan membuat sedikit kejutan untuk kekasihnya di _First Date _mereka.

.

.

.

Menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha dengan pemandangan yang biasa mereka lihat, gedung-gedung perkantoran dan lainnya. Entah akan pergi kemana dirinya dengan kekasih kuningnnya ini. Hinata belum bertanya perihal tujuan mereka.

Tapi dilihat dari arahnya Hinata tahu kemana ia akan dibawa.

"Taman Kota Konoha," Seolah Naruto tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata, kalimat tersebut meluncur mulus dari bibir merahnya. "Kau tahu kan daerah itu? Disana sangat nyaman pastinya untuk tempat kita berkencan. Ya kan Hinata-chan?"

"U-umm.." Anggukan singkat menjadi sahutan Hinata, ia sudah dilanda malu dan gugup ketika Naruto mengatakan soal '_Kencan'._

Perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, mengingat tempatnya tak jauh. Menghentikan laju mobil keluaran terbarunya di samping sebuah lapangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpiknik. Naruto turun duluan, bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Membuka bagasi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang, membawanya menuju lapangan dan diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Ramai.

Itulah keadaan lapangan Taman Kota sekarang dengan lautan orang-orang. Sepasang kekasih ini hanya berdiam diri melihat keadaan lapangan.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun? Te-terlalu ramai.." Ujar Hinata menatap kekasihnya nampak tersenyum seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo." Turun ke lapang mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan sedikit cepat membuat Hinata pejalan lamban sedikit kesusahan. Menoleh kebelakang mendapati kekasih indigonya berusaha berlari menghampirinya, "Aku terlalu cepat ya?" Tanyanya disahut gelengan dan senyum oleh Hinata tanda aku-baik-baik-saja.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lalu berhenti disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, Naruto menurunkan keranjang lalu mengeluarkan karpet.

Hinata sendiri sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu tak melihat ada tempat strategis seperti ini. Padahal tempatnya cukup rindang dan luas, juga jauh dari keramaian. Tapi mereka seperti membiarkan tempat ini seperti khusus untuknya dan Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memesan tempat ini pada pengurus Taman Kota, jadi kita bisa dapat tempat bagus." Menunjuk tulisan '**Tempat ini sudah ada yang menempati' **Hinata hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Memang ada sistem seperti itu disini?

Kembali mengalihkan ke arah lautan orang penghilang penat yang memenuhi area Taman Kota, disana ditengah lapangan yang panas mereka seolah sedang menikmati sinar matahari. Sibuk bermain dan bercanda dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Menghilangkan jenuh selama 6 hari ini mereka habiskan untuk bekerja atau bersekolah. Dan disinilah tujuan mereka. Tapi tak hanya kumpulan keluarga yang ada disana, pasangan muda mudi pun turut memenuhi lapangan. Tertawa, bersenang-senang, bercanda, saling pegangan tangan, berangkulan.

Apakah dirinya dengan Naruto akan seperti itu? Wajah Hinata memerah seketika ketika pikirannya melalang buana. "Hinata." Sebuah panggilan menariknya dari khayalan tentang dirinya dengan si pemanggil. Dengan cepat ia berbalik kearah sang kekasih yang sudah duduk manis menyiapkan makanan dan minuman piknik mereka. Tentu saja Hinata kaget, itu kan tugasnya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun yang melakukannya? Ini kan tugas ku." Ujarnya cepat duduk menghadap Naruto.

Memasang pose berpikir tak berniat langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, lalu kembali berkutat merapikan makanan dan minuman diatas karpet bermotif bunga lavender.

"Naruto-kun.." Panggil Hinata lagi mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. "Apa?" Geram sekali ingin rasanya Hinata menyubit pipi tan Naruto karena tak peka dengan makna pertanyaannya atau memang terlalu acuh.

"Kau tak mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

"Dengar, kau sibuk melihat-lihat jadi aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Lebih baik aku diam. Kenapa?"

Mengembungkan pipinya yang_ chubby_ tak elak tawa geli Naruto keluar, ketika Hinata sedang _ngambek _begini sangat lucu sekali dengan pipi yang dikembungkan, bibir mengerucut. Seandainya saja ia boleh untuk mencium bibir peach itu.

"Hahahaha.. _Ngambek _ya?"

"Tidak," memilih menunduk menghindari kontak sapphier dengan kekasihnya dan untuk pengalihan ia berniat mengambil potongan sandwich yang tergeletak sebelum sandwich itu melayang terambil orang lain yang tidak lain adalah..

"Na-naruto-kun."

Terus berusaha menggoda kekasihnya Naruto mengangkat piring yang beriisi bungkusan sandwich tinggi-tinggi. Tidak menyerah gadis beriris amethyst itu terus menggapai tangan tan Naruto yang menghindarinya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Naruto-kun." Hingga merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto hanya untuk sebuah sandwich. Demi sandwich. Naruto yang sedang posisi ditindih pun sedikit kesulitan namun ia masih bisa mengangkat piringnya walau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan tiduran dan menyangganya dengan sikut lengan.

Tawa dan kegiatan perebutan sandwich berakhir ketika Naruto tak kuasa menahan beban diatas tubuhnya dikarenakan Hinata dan jatuh, otomatis Hinata yang tanpa persiapan ikut terjatuh diatas tubuh Naruto.

Untung tidak keras tanah yang mereka tempati jadi tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya kaget yang mendera Hinata sekarang. Juga malu ketika wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Seperti biasa wajahnya langsung memerah seketika, berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Mau kemana? Posisi seperti ini enak lho." Seringai jail tercetak diwajah tan Naruto dan bertambah merahlah Hinata.

"Kyaa─!"

**Jduk**

"Aww!"

Membenturkan dahinya kedahi Naruto dan teriakan sakit pun tak terelakan, kekangan dari Naruto pun terlepas kesempatan bagi Hinata melepaskan diri.

Mendudukan diri seraya memegang dahinya yang sedikit sakit putra tunggal Namikaze itu menatap gadisnya sebal. "Apa sih masalahmu, kau kira ini tidak sakit?"

"La-lalu apa masalah Naruto-kun? Ke-kenapa melakukan hal seperti tadi?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura." Membelakangi Naruto menghindari kontak dengannya. Tak menyangka _FirstDate_nya akan seperti ini, jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Uhh.." Tanpa sadar tangannya memukul tanah berumput melampiaskan kekesalan.

Naruto yang masih sibuk menahan sakit di dahinya hanya melirik kekaishnya yang kini duduk membelakangi. Ia tersenyum, kekaishnya kini benar-benar marah gegara digodanya tadi.

"Marah ya?" Tanyanya melihat wajah Hinata lewat belakang. Hinata langsung menoleh kearah berlawanan. "Kalau masih marah kucium lho~"

"Be-berhenti menggodaku Naruto-kun."

"Aku tak menggodamu."

Hinata hanya diam, berdebat dengan Naruto percuma karena ia mempunyai sejuta alasan agar ia tidak disalakan dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Hinata?" Yang dipanggil hanya diam, sibuk melihat suasana didepannya yang sangat ramai.

"Sayang?" Jari Naruto kini ikut membantu menggoda Hinata dengan mencolek dagunya.

Berhasil. Hinata menoleh dengan wajah yang langsung memerah menyadari jaraknya dengan Naruto sudah sangat dekat. Ia berniat menjauh sebelum tangan Naruto menahan kepalanya.

Saphier itu menatap lekat amesthyt didepannya. "Jangan jedugkan lagi jidatmu, Hinata. Itu sakit."

Sudah tidak bisa berkata lagi, wajah manis Naruto ada didepannya. Dipastikan wajahnya kini memerah bak kepiting rebus. Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia takut, entah takut untuk apa. Mungkin takut Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu. Dan malu.

"Mukamu merah _banget."_

"Na-naruto-kun, ka-kalau terus begini a-aku bi-bisa─"

"Hahh?" Sengaja lebih mendekatkan wajah berpura tak mendengarkan suara Hinata, kejahilan Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Na-naruto─"

"Ngomong yang jelas, entar aku cium lho."

"Cu-cukup Naruto-kun."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir _peach _Hinata dan itu sukses membuat pandangannya mengabur. Mungkin setelahnya ia akan terjatuh pingsan jika Naruto tidak langsung memegangnya lalu menyentakkan tubuhnya.

"Hyoo.. Jangan pingsan disini."

Hinata melebarkan matanya seperti kaget lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar. "Kau keterlaluan Naruto-kun." Ujarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti aku cium lho."

Lemparan rumputlah yang Naruto terima, ia tertawa kemudian memeluk Hinata hingga terjatuh ke karpet. Bahagia sekali mereka hari ini, hingga siang hari mereka terus mengobrol dan bercanda diselingi godaan Naruto yang tak ada hentinya

.

^v^

.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang dan Hinata masih duduk di dekat air mancur menunggu sang kekasih yang katanya sedang membeli ice cream. Tapi sudah lima belas menit ia tak kunjung kembali. Cuaca sangat panas, Hinata sampai memakai topi Naruto yang berwarna hitam untuk menutupi kepalanya dari terik matahari.

Bosan juga menunggu, tapi jika ia pergi sekedar jalan-jalan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mungkin sebentar lagi kembali kasihan juga. Hinata dilanda dilema.

"Oke, kutunggu lima menit lagi. Kalau tidak datang-datang aku jalan-jalan sendiri." Gumamnya lirih melirik layar telephonenya yang berwallpaper dirinya dan sang kekasih sedang tersenyum menempelkan pipi. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa sendiri melihatnya. Naruto sangat lucu difoto ini, foto yang diambil beberapa jam tadi ketika masih di taman.

Sepertinya ia sudah melewati lima menit, Hinata menggerutu pelan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah sangat siang, jika ia terlambat pulang bisa saja nanti ia mendapat omelan sang ayah. Inikah hari minggu, ayahnya tentu berada di rumah.

Jika saja Naruto tidak ceroboh lupa men-charge HandPhonenya Hinata bisa menelephonenya untuk menanyakan ia dimana?

"Hahh~" Mendesah kesal Hinata bangkit, menoleh ke kanan kiri yang mungkin ada sang kekasihnya sedang berlari melambai membawa dua buah ice cream -dan itu hanya bayangannya. Hinata heran, sebenarnya Naruto membeli ice cream dimana? Di Prancis kah?

Mulai berkeliling Hinata sesekali berhenti melihat para penjual yang menjual barang cantik atau unik lalu kembali berkeliling. Ia malah seperti orang hilang dibanding sedang jalan-jalan karena arahnya tidak tentu kemana.

Kini langkahnya benar-benar berhenti ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pemuda yang tadi ia cari, senyum senang merekah diwajahnya. Hinata berniat berlari mengejar untuk menghamipirinya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok lain bersama pemuda blonde itu. Rambutnya merah, ia kira ibu sang kekasih tapi wajahnya bisa dilihat. Bukan.

Dilihat sepertinya mereka sedang terjadi pertengkaran, gadis itu merangkul lengan Naruto dan seperti menangis. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menepisnya hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

Hinata sempat menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Naruto bisa melakukan seperti itu pada wanita. Ia sebenarnya kasihan, tapi juga geram.

Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri mendekat agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang telah membuat Naruto terlambat menemuinya.

.

.

"Hentikan Sara!"

"Kenapa?" Sara ─nama gadis itu mulai menangis ketika pemuda itu menjatuhkannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku sudah punya kekasih, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Naruto Namikaze terlihat tidak tahan dengan gadis didepannya. Gadis yang sudah berusaha ia lupakan ketika dirinya pergi entah kemana tanpa kabar, setelah ia berhasil melupakannya dan mulai mencintai gadis lain. Gadis ini muncul dan dengan seenaknya meminta dirinya untuk kembali.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

"_Bullshit!_ Berhenti omong kosong setelah lima tahun pergi. Oh ya, kau pasti berpikir aku yang masih bocah ingusan saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan dengan seenaknya kau pergi meninggalkanku. Jangan karena kau lebih dewasa lalu kau mempermainkan aku. Kau pikir aku apa hah?!"

Menggeleng untuk menyalahkan apa yang Naruto tuduhkan padanya Sara memberanikan diri memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Melebarkan dua pasang iris berbeda yang melihatnya.

"Hen-hentikan Sara!" Naruto membentak, berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Sara.

Tidak sampai disitu Sara segera memegang wajah Naruto dan hampir menciumnya jika saja Naruto tidak cepat mendorong tubuh Sara menjauhinya.

Menutupi bibirnya dengan lengan Naruto menatap gadis didepannya tidak percaya. "Kau gila!" Serunya yang dibalas tawa oleh Sara.

"Aku memang gila karenamu Naruto-kun."

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Kepala Naruto dan Sara menoleh ke asal suara lembut itu. Tidak jauh dimana ia berada, gadis bersurai indigo berdiri menutup mulutnya kaget.

Diam-diam Naruto menyeringai, ia menemukannnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Naruto berusaha memegang lengannya. Ditatapnya amesthyt itu yang menyiratkan kekagetan. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, memaksa Hinata ikut dengannya dan hanya pasrah ketika pemuda itu menariknya untuk berhadapan dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Dia kekasihku, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang lebih baik, lebih cantik lebih segalanya darimu. Sara. Sekarang kau sadarkan?" Ujar Naruto bangga.

Terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian seringai muncul di wajah Sara. "Buktikan." Kalimatnya seolah menantangnya.

Dan Naruto mengerti itu, ia menarik dagu Hinata untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang kemudian menciumnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Hinata tidak bisa mengelak dan hanya bisa mengatupkan matanya erat ketika lidah Naruto mulai menjilati bibirnya. Bisa dirasakan kepala Naruto berulangkali memiring ke kanan-kiri, seolah ciuman yang ia lakukan sangat panas padahal yang dilakukannya hanya memainkan lidah di atas bibir Hinata.

Cukup lama sampai dua menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Hinata terengah gara-gara ciuman tadi yang membuatnya menahan nafas. Naruto menyeringai seraya menyeka bibirnya yang basah.

"Kau lihat?" Menoleh dan mendapati Sara sweatdrop melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak. Kegiatan panas ia lihat didepan matanya. Ia kira Naruto hanya akan mengecup gadis itu, malah ternyata lebih.

"Sekarang kau butuh bukti apa lagi? She is my mine," ujarnya memeluk protektife Hinata. "And, just you. Hinata."

Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah karena ciuman tadi semakin memerah melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat err.. sexy.

Hinata tersenyum, "I love you."

"Argh! Terserah kalian!" Kemudian Sara melangkah pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbunga-bunga itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Rencananya gagal untuk mendapatkan kembali Naruto.

"Si-siapa dia Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk ke arah Sara pergi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," mata Hinata membulat ketika Naruto menengelamkan kepalanya ke leher dan mengecupnya.

"Kyaa hentikan Naruto-kun!"

Sepertinya aksi menjahili Naruto akan terus berlanjut, bersabarlah Hinata. Setidaknya Naruto melakukannya hanya denganmu, Hinata. Because, just you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End~**

**A/N:**

Ini sebenernya fict dah lama banget nangkring di draft karena idenya tiba-tiba menghilang. Terus pas dibaca ulang kok tiba-tiba idenya muncul lagi, jadi aku tulis lagi. Hahaha.. Menggantungkah seperti oneshootku yang lain? Semoga ajah ngga. Sory kalau endingnya gaje. Aku ngga bisa bikin ending.

Fict buat pelepas penat, diselesaikan cuman sejam-dua jam-an. Aku serius.. Dan disaat saya ngiseng. Mungkin cuman hari minggu saya dapet ilham buat ngerjain fict XDD

Oke saya banyak BC, boleh minta review ngga buat fict gajje saya ini? Hehehehe..

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
